The Difference Between Light and Dark
by matt.sykes.165
Summary: Harry Potter grows up abused and unloved, until he learns how to control his magic. Harry learns how to survive on his own, and finally gets the family he deserves. Harry tries to overcome the fears of his childhood and Dumbledore's Manipulations. Lord! Harry! Godlike! Harry! Independent! Harry! Smart! Harry! Goblin Friend! Harry! Darkish! Harry! UPDATED 2013/11/30
1. Prologue::: The Beginning

_**Hi, so this is my first try at fanfiction... hope you like.**_

* * *

Harry Potter was a short boy, he had blackish red hair, and wore the ugliest glasses known to man. Harry also had a sort of aristocratic look to him, if only he didn't dress up in rags that looked as if they were made for a person almost six times his weight and size, and the fact that he was severly abused and malnourised. Harry Potter had never had a pleasant life, but it was all he was used to. He was used to being unloved, he was used to being starved and beaten, he was used to recieving nothing from his good for nothing relatives. Although he didn't realise it yet, Harry Potter, was no ordinary person. Harry Potter was a legend. The icon of many different races. The subject of many different prophecies. Harry James Potter, was destined, to change this world for good.

Harry Potter's relatives, were the foulest, most disgusting sort of people ever. They were hypocrites. Vernon Dursley, was a big man, he weighed must have been about four hundred and fifty pounds, and he had a full head of greyish blonde hair. While his wife, Petunia Dursley, who was a skinny woman, with horse like features and brown hair. Dudley Dursley, was the wrost of them all. He was a boy that, much like his father, was obese. He weighed nearly one hundred and fifty pounds, and had blonde hair.

* * *

**'FREAK! BOY! USELESS, LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!'**

Just some of the daily 'pleasantries' exchanged between 7 - year - old Harry Potter and his 'Relatives'. After some time Harry Potter got used to being called useless and 'abnormal', it wasn't until one day Harry Potter realised that he wasn't a freak, instead, he realised that he was special, different, maybe even Powerful. It all changed for little Harry Potter on that faithful day.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Get 'em Boys,"_ said young Harry Potter's cousin

Just another playground game called 'Harry Hunting'. Quite frankly the only game that Dudley Dursley was any good at.

The young Raven haired boy knew all about Harry Hunting. And he knew exactly what happens when Harry gets caught. So, he ran for his life.

The Raven haired boy ran and ran, until they finally caught up with him at a dead-end. Now to some people it may look like harmless childs-play, but Harry knew that he wouldn't make it out without at least one broken bone today. Now Harry didn't panick until he saw that there was no teacher or any other staff member around. Only then did Harry start panicking.

'I wish I could get away. I wish i could get away. I wish I could get away."

And in a Golden flash, Harry Potter was not on the ground near the trashcan, but instead he was now on the roof of the school, over looking his cousin and his friends.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

From that day forward, Harry Potter dedicated Himself to learn more and more about his 'Special' powers.

He spent days after days going to the library reading up on books trying to absorb all the knowledge he possibly could. Harry realised that if he would read a book often enough he would not have to re-read that specific book. Although Harry was clever, he played dumb. Not because he was arrogant or something. Only because if he would beat his 'cousin' in anything he would get beaten, over and over again.

Harry would Wake up at about Four Thirty in the Morning and make Breakfast for his relatives, THen he would have to clean the morning dishes and then had to pack lunch for his relatives. afterwards he would get dressed in his over sized rag-like clothing and then he would walk the forty-five minutes to school while his 'uncle' would drop his 'cousin' off.

After the school roof event Harry learnt that if he focused on a specific place for long enough and he was determined to get there, he would end up there. Harry had thought it was similar to the Teleportation on all the Sci-Fi movies and stories that the Dursley's looked at on the telly.

After school Harry would walk back home instead of catching the bus, because 'Freaks' don't deserve to be on a bus with 'normal' people. But Harry didn't mind. it gave him a sense of freedom, and then once he returned home, he would make lunch and tea for his relatives. And then he would do his chores (Which included everything from cleaning to gardening) and then he would have to make dinner. He would get a dry piece of toast with a cup of water for the day. If he was lucky n some days the teachers would offer him a sandwich on certain days.

Now it was quite obvious that Harry was underweight and malnourished because he was half of his recommended weight for his age. But every time he would tell one his teachers something of the sort that he is being beaten and starved or anything, they would file a complaint or either ignore him. Those that actually filed a complaint disappeared the next week, so Harry just gave up and decided to live with his life the way it is.

* * *

Harry was determined to learn his new ability, just so that he could protect himself from the Dursley's and anybody else who wanted to cause bodily harm towards him. Harry tried for hours on end, and dedicated all of his free time to mastering his skill. As well as discovering new skills, such as being able to unlock his cupboard as well as being abled to make people, as well as animals, do things with only a thought. Well, that last one needs a lot of concentration. It was actually by mstake, that Harry found out about the last one.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Harry was standing on a chair, busy making dinner, when his 'cousin' came from behind him and pushed him off of the chair. Sounds stupid? But in actuality, Harry was holding the pot, and once he was bumped off, he fell with the pot full of soup, burning himself and messing up his wonderful aunts kitchen. _

_"You're in for it now freak! Daddy will take care of you!" Dudley said, in a mocking tone._

_"What the ruddy hell is going on here? I'll teach you Freak! I'll show you!"_

_He immediately grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him to the cupboard, and started beating him. Now, Harry didn't give his uncle the satisfaction of crying out loud. Harry had leant that crying made the beatings worse, so he stopped. _

_'STOP... STOP... STOP!' Harry chanted over and over, shouting in his mind. And suddenly his uncle stopped, mid swing. Harry looked at his uncle, and saw that his eyes had a sort of 'glossy' look to them. So Harry tried to take advantage of the situation._

_'Go to bed, and tell Aunt Petunia how you beat me. Over exagerate.' Harry hoped that it just worked, and to his amazement, it worked! Harry was left bleeding i the six by six foot cupboard under the stairs._

* * *

Since then, Harry had learnt how to control people's emotions as well as thoughts and actions. Harry had done so, on more than one ocasion, and had fnally mastered it. Harry had used his powers on his teachers, and got them to bring him books on more advanced subjects, such as more advanced history and math books, meditation books and books on different languages. And Harry studied and studied and studied, until he was efficient in French, German and Bulgarian. Harry also tried to meditate and found out how to organise his memories and learn stuff quicker. Harry discovered that the inside of his mind looked like an old manor house, with many rooms, So harry labeled the doors and stored his memories in each door for each stage of his life, and he also made some shocking discoveries. Such as, the fact that he was rich, and the fact that his parents weren't drunks. But a lot of things didn't add up, and to save himself from all the heartache of feeling unloved, Harry stopped sorting his old memories. And decided to learn even more.

* * *

It was almost the end of the school year, and Harry was progressing brilliantly. He was getting straight A's for all of his higher level subjects, which he would recieve a report card for, seperately, While he was just recieveing above a C average for his normal class, which he attended with his cousin and his friends. Harry was doing fine with his training, until the end of the school year. Harry had arrived home and was immediately bombarded by his aunt, who hit him in the face with a pan, and then kicked his ribs and then dragged him to his cupboard, but not before she made him clean up his own blood. And waited for her husband to come home. Once he arrived, she showed him the report card.

* * *

**"FREAK! YOU CHEAT! You are worthless! How could you beat my Dudley at anything? I'll show you to cheat! I knew I should have never put a freak like in a school with my perfect Dudley"** Shouted Vernon Dursley.

Harry had come home after another term at school with a C+ average, while Dudley had received an D average. Dursley then opened the cupboard and pushed Harry in. Vernon repeatedly beat Harry until he started bleeding. Only then did Vernon stop.

Harry was chanting in is mind all the time; _'Please leave. Please leave. Please leave and go far away!'_

Vernon went out of cupboard to Harry's relief and then went to his wife.

"Pet, I think we should go on a little vacation. NOW! Let's go. Don't pack just come, we'll buy new clothing." Vernon Half-Said Half-Shouted. If the Freak was going to die he wouldn't be accused. He would have an airtight alibi. He didn't want anybody to screw up his reputation.

They left almost immediately. Vernon was trying to get as far away from the house as possible.

* * *

Whilst Dursley's were away 'on holiday', a young boy lie in a cupboard, bleeding from his back, arms as well as the back of his head, with numerous broken bones including most of his ribs and spine, fighting for his life. The stench of blood was unmistakeable and the sight of the mangled seven-year-old boy was, to say the least, disgusting. The worst was, the boy was still awake, trying to escape the severity of his injuries, he went into his mindscape just before he lost conciousness.

* * *

Harry Potter awakened in an unfamiliar landscape. He saw a figure, it was... Him. Harry was staring at himself, except he was looking at a more healthy version of himself. One with Glowing, Sparkling emerald-green eyes. While he had dull green eyes.

"Welcome to your mind Harry. You will be here while your body is being healed by the Old magics." The good-looking me said.

"M-M-Magic?"

"Yes, Magic. You are, after all, a wizard Harry."

* * *

_**So, that was my first try at a FanFiction.**_

_************** EDITED 30/11/2013 18:09 PM**_


	2. Finding out

_This is my first fanfiction i'm posting online. _

_**Any tips or anything would be appreciated**_

*Parseltongue*

_'Thinking'_

_Other languages_

* * *

**Last time**

_"Welcome to your mind Harry. You will be here while your body is being healed by the Old magics." The good-looking me said._

_"M-M-Magic?"_

_"Yes, Magic. You are, after all, a wizard Harry."_

* * *

"B-B-But I can't be a wizard! I just can't."

Harry stared at himself-well at least what looked like him and thought. Harry could hear the echo of Uncle Vernon saying; "_There's no such thing as MAGIC." like he did very often.  
_

"Harry, haven't you ever wondered why you van do all these things and nobody else can? Think Harry! Think! All those time the Dursley's would beat and starve you, do you think you would have made it if you weren't a wizard? Magic saved you. Numerous times in fact. Tell me Harry, how much do you know of your parents? Didn't you ever wonder why they didn't leave you with a loving family? Haven't you ever thought that maybe you weren't supposed to be with the Dursley's? Think Harry, try to remember something from your past. Just try."

* * *

And think is just what he done. Harry tried to think of something that he could remember from before his parents died. But alas, he could find nothing.

'_Think. Think. Think._' He chanted to himself ike he usually did. And to his surprise, The landscape immediately changed. And little Harry James Potter was standing in what he thought was a study. There was a deep red colored Cherry-wood desk with a comfortable looking red and gold chair with a cherry-wood frame behind the desk, followed by the same chair but only in front of the desk. The walls were a deep red and gold-like colour. And finally on the wall there was a crest. '**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black'. **The crest had a big, black dog followed by a snake coiling around the banner. **'Toujous Pur'. **Harry was so enticed by looking at the crest that he didn't notice people walking in.

There were all in all six people who walked in. A man who looked very much like Harry, except of course for the eyes, the man had brown eyes, followed by another man who also, looked like Harry, except once again for his eyes, which were also a color of hazel. Then there was a beautiful girl with red hair and sparkling emerald-green eyes like the Mind-Harry, holding a little baby. There was also a man who looked very familiar, he had shaggy black hair and blue eyes. There were also three girls, woman, who all looked related. They had black hair with violet eyes, except for the one who had a deep blue colored eyes. And finally there was a man, he looked sort of old, he looked a lot like the shaggy haired teen, except a lot more mature with age.

"Orion, what was so important that you had to call a family meeting?" Asked one of the three woman, the one with violet eyes.

"Dorea, I have called all of you here as Lord Black, i would like re-instate everyone of you into the Black Family. And we would like to name Sirius our Heir again, with James as our secondary Heir, in the event that Sirius cannot do the duty of Head of House Black. I, Lord Orion Pollux Black, Do reinstate Dorea Black-Potter, James Charlus Potter-Black, Charlus Potter-Black, Sirius Orion Black, Andromeda Nymphadora Tonks-Black, Nymphadora Dorea Tonks-Black, Lilith Rose Evans-Potter and Hadrian James Potter-Black into the Black family. So Mote It Be!"

All of a sudden everyone in the room was enveloped in a golden light. And Harry felt the landscape change, once again. This time he was in another chamber, a reasonably dark chamber. The two people from the previous memory were there. James Potter and Lilith Evan-Potter. They were seated in front of a desk in an office with weapons and tapestries all over the wall. There was some sort of creäture behind the desk.

* * *

Harry found himself in front of a creature of sorts, with sharp teeth and wrinkled features. Harry was never scared of anything, well after seven years of being with the Dursleys, you wouldn't be scared of much either. But this creature gave Harry the creeps.

"So you would like to submit your will? The last descendents of The Royal and Supreme House of Gryffindor and The Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Why would you need to submit a will? I thought it would be obvious that young Hadrian would be your Heir" the goblin snidely asked.

"Yes Goblin-Chief Ragnok, But Albus Dumbledore has asked some weird questions lately, like when he asked Lily if she had a heritage test done or if we had a will and if Harry would be our Heir. It comes across as scary. And my father never did trust him. Maybe I shouldn't either." Said James Potter, James looked a lot like Harry, exept for the fact that James had more sandy hair and had brown eyes, but he also wore similar glasses and wore a golden ring on his left ring finger. on the ring, was the Potter family crest, a small tiger-like creature with wings, and under it, there was the motto; Veritas. Virtus. Libertas. translated to Truth. Courage. Freedom.

The Goblin looked sort of surprised to hear that Lily had never had a heritage test done or had never asked for a heritage test to be done. It was very often that mudblood's turn out to be pureblood people, kidnapped or orphaned and adopted. The red-Haired girl in front of him was known as a prodigy, some people wonder if she ever was a mudblood. Some say her descendents were a long line of squibs that were cast out of their families. Muggleborn students were never this smart.

"Lady Potter, could i suggest that you have a heritage test done?" Asked the Goblin.

Lily just nodded as the goblin took out a dagger with a jewel at the hilt, followed by a stone basin and a holder with some sort of liquid. The goblin poured the liquid into the basin and put a piece of old paper in the basin.

"Lady Potter, Please cut your palm and place seven drops of blood into the liquid. then we shall wait for the magic to work. If this all goes correct than we shall find out if Lilith is a Muggleborn or a pureblood.

Harry took the time to look around the office and he saw that the other version of him was trying to say something.

_"Harry, after this memory we need to go."_

Harry just nodded and looked up in time to see a flash of light and the piece of paper falling into the goblins hands.

"**Oh my... This is exceptional news.**"

Harry moved closer to see what was n the paper:

**Given Name: Lilith Rose Evans**

**Real Name: Lilith Rose Mortimer Riddle-Gaunt**

**Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Mortimer**

**Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt**

**Heiress of the Noble house of Riddle**

**Heiress of the Royal and Supreme House of Slytherin**

**Special abilities...**

* * *

And that was all Harry could see, before he was thrown out of the memory, falling on the ground, Harry picked himself up and looked around. He looked at his mind self.

"Is all of that true?" Harry asked.

The mind-Harry just nodded and said; "Harry, there is a lot you do not know. I am just going to tell you, that you were severly wronged by people who claim to be light and are actually wolves in sheeps clothing. remember, the conquerer writes history. Not everything is as it seems. Harry there are a few people who i want you to meet a few people. They have a limited time here. So ask your questions wisely. And Harry, your body is almost ready." After that, mind Harry left and Harry looked around for the other version of him and instead he found himself staring at his parents, Dorea Black-Potter, Charlus Potter and Orion Black.

"Hello Harry, we need to talk" Said Orion.

* * *

_******************** UPDATED 30/11/2013 18:46 PM**_


	3. Disappearing

**_Last time_**

_**The mind-Harry just nodded and said; "Harry, there is a lot you do not know. I am just going to tell you, that you were severly wronged by people who claim to be light and are actually wolves in sheeps clothing. remember, the conquerer writes history. Not everything is as it seems. Harry there are a few people who i want you to meet a few people. They have a limited time here. So ask your questions wisely. And Harry, your body is almost ready." After that, mind Harry left and Harry looked around for the other version of him and instead he found himself staring at his parents, Dorea Black-Potter, Charlus Potter and Orion Black.**_

_**"Hello Harry, we need to talk" Said Orion.**_

* * *

All of the dead people looked younger than they had in the memories. Harry made a mental note to ask them why.

"B-b-but you all are dead! Does that mean i am dead too?"Asked a frantic Harry.

"No Harry. We have all been given a chance to see you and help you. But we haven't got long. That's why fate sent us here."Said Lily, Who's red hair was even brighter and her eyes almond shaped emerald eyes were swirling with power and hapiness.

Harry just looked, he was sort of confused and was trying to think clearly. So if he wasn't dead and they aren't alive, how does this work out? Almost as if they were reading his mind, Charlus, Who looked exactly like James said;

"Harry, we may be dead. But we're here. You may not understand this, but the real Charlus Potter-Black is dead, This is not real per se. But just because it isn't real doesn't mean that it didn't happen. Harry you were supposed to grow up with a loving family and you were supposed to grow up a wizard. But instead all of our will were blatantly ignored and you ended up here, abused and unloved. Harry even for a wizard, you are quite special."

"Harry, you may not know this, but all of us left a few precautions for when this happened. Harry Do not trust Albus Dumbledore or anyone that hangs around him. He set everything up to get control of the Potter fortune and to become the hero, once again. Harry as soon as we're done here, you need to go to Gringotts and seek out Lord Ragnok. He is the only Goblin you can trust." said Dorea, who had Black hair that was in a french plait, with violet eyes. She had an aristocratic look and looked almost the same as she did in the memory.

All that Harry could do was nod. Harry thought that the Dursleys were his only family. They reminded him constantly that he was tossed on their doorstep and that he was a burden on them, and that he had to 'earn his keep'.

"Harry we have to go now, but Harry you need to remember what we said. Also Harry you need to learn Occlumency, there are books in this library about it. Just ask for them and they will appear. And Harry DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! EVER!"Said James.

"Harry once we leave i need you look at this letter and find this woman. She can help you."Orion said as he gave the folded parchment to Harry.

After saying goodbye to everyone Harry had tears in his eyes. Harry felt someone touch him from behind. He turned around to see the other version of him looking at him. Harry didn't know what to do when Mind-Harry pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Harry, you always have me. Harry, once you leave this mindscape, you won't be able to return, so use your time wisely. This mindscape was made by magic herself, and is a gifted realm to the ancients'. You, being an Ancient, will only be allowed here again on your eleventh birthday, to decide your fate. Harry, remember that there is only power, and those smart enough to know how to use it. Light and Dark meand nothing. It is only a generalisation and a very blatant lie. Also, you need only think of the book you need, and it shall appear. I need to check up on your body.

* * *

In the real world, a seven year old boy, lie half beaten to death in a cupboard of a normal higher class house, in a normal higher class neighborhood. There was an occasonal groan from the boy and an occasional snap from his bones as they set into place. There also was an occasional golden beam of light, as the little boys body and mind was being repaired. Over the coarse of two weeks most of the little boys wounds were healed and he was getting ready for the fight to come.

Harry's body was corrected of his malnutrion and previous injuries, as a cloaked figure stood and watched over the boy; "One day, Young Hadrian, one day. we shall meet and we shall correct all the wrongs inflicted on you. One day, i shall have the souls of the monsters that did this to you. Sweet little Hadrian." Said the female-like voic as she took out her wand and once again monitored his health, casting spells to ensure that he would heal quicker.

"Hadrian, you will do many great things in your life, you just have to make the right choices. Which you no doubt will. I believe in you, my child. Child of the Anceints. Heir to the Royal. Te child who will unite our people and toward many great things."

The person kissed Harry's forehead before disappearing in a gale of wind.

* * *

Harry pushed himself to study Occlumency and any other book he could find. Harry had soaked up knowledge like a sponge. By now Harry could already take his OWL practical in all the subjects including Runes, Arithmancy, Dark Arts, Etiquette, Warding, Curse breaking and Spell Crafting. Harry found that he could easily design a ward and create a spell with arithmancy, mainly because he was good with mathematics in Primary School. Harry had yet to try any spells yet, but Harry had practised on his other self how to 'read his mind'. Legillimency. Harry had also taught himself how to write properly and how to write a letter as the Heir and Lord to many prominent families.

Harry had also had numerous conversations with his mind-self on how to improve hmself and also learnt from his mind self the art of deception and observation. Harry had actually learnt a lot in his mind, but never forgot how to be a child. He would occasionally read a childish book or play a game with his mind self, but he was focused to become the bst of the best.

* * *

The time Harry was supposed to go back to the real world had arrived very quickly, sort of like a predator, jumping on it's prey. He was nervous, very nervous. But his mind self assured him that nothing would go wrong.

Harry still hadn't opened the parchment that Orion had given him. Harry had waited until his last day to do so. It had something to do with the element of surprise i guess. But Harry finally opened te letter. Knowing what it was. Only the secret keeper, or current Head of the Family could give the location of a family house away.

_**Walburga Black can be found in Black Townhouse at Number Twelve Grimmauld**_** Place.**

* * *

The cloaked figure was waiting for Harry to awaken, so that she could explain a few things to Harry. Harry was slowly starting to stir. He was groaning loudly and he was visibly sore from his body being inactive for so long. Harry slowly turned over an looked at this figure. Harry was trying to adjust to the light, or lack there of.

* * *

Harry felt as if his head was about to explode. His eyes were burning. His body ached and he was still in the dark.

Harry tried his best to slowly get up without damaging his newly healed wounds. Until Harry saw the figure. She was looking at Harry intensely, Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable and Harry decided to speak to her,

"Hello mam, may i ask who are you?"

The figure looked sort of shocked to see the boy so calm and collect. She expected him to freak out totally

"Me? My name is Death, more commonly known as Morgana Le Fey. I am also know as the Grim reaper. As my animagus form is known as 'the Grim' and I am your guardian. I didn't trust anyone enough to let them help you, so instead i did it myself. Hadrian, there are many things that you need to know, but it will take time. You need to learn hiw to control your magic, it will take time, so don't be in a rush. Also, I am sure that you will need a wand, so i think it would be appropriate for you to 'borrow' mine. as i am not alive, i don't need a wand." She handed Harry a wand that was white with purple streaks and had a sort of bony winged creature on it. A Thestral!

"12 and a half inches, Teak infused with Elder, Thestral Heartstring combined with Phoenix Heartstring from a royal Black phoenix, The real beauty about this wand is it contains the blood of the King Dementor, as well as the blood of death. Me. Now Hadrian, i will be there for you when you call me. Otherwise, enjoy your life and your freedom, Hadrian Potter-Black." She said, and disappeared into nothing.

Harry was still sort of disoriented when he tried to open the cupboard door, but found it locked. He didn't know what to do. Harry tried everything to open the door, from kicking the door to hitting the door to running into the door, until Harry had a sort of epiphany.

I'm a Wizard, why don't I try to open it that way? Harry thought. He waved the wand and said;

_"Alohamora."  
_

And much to Harry's surprise, the door opened. Harry looked around at the house, which was always clean and free of grime, and saw that everything was covered in a layer of dust. The Dursley's probably weren't home, for weeks. Harry then went upstairs into the second biggest room, Dudley's Room, well first room anyway, and looked for a pen and a notepad. After much rummaging, Harry finally found one. Harry looked at the room, It was a reasonably large room, with Blue walls and a big queen sized bed. Harry decided that it would be time to look for some money, now, Harry knew where Dudley hid all the money he gets as allowance from his parents and steals from the poor neighbors and unsuspecting victims at school. Harry finally found the little red and black coffee tin that was filled with Twenty pound notes. Harry counted out one hundred and sixty pounds and left the rest. And then Harry left to go and make himself breakfast. The kitchen was a rather modern lay out with all the new gadgets and stocked to the brim with food.

Harry had made himself a real english breakfast, which he had never eaten before, and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Harry had been thinking over and over agian of what he needed to do, and he didn't notice when he finished all of his breakfast.

After Harry had eaten his bit of breakfast, which was more than enough for a child his age, he went back to his cupboard to look for his best hand-me-down rags from his cousin. Once he found the best looking jeans, shirt and sneakers, Harry quickly showered and got dressed. He was wearing a black polo t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of his cousins old Van's sneakers. Harry had shrank them down to size, so that would fit him and then proceeded to write out his list.

* * *

_Go to Gringotts and hear Orion, Mum, Dad, Granddad and Grandmum's will._

_Go and find Walburga Black._

_Take place as Heir and Lord of Families._

_Look for an appropriate wand between all my vaults._

_Find at least one of the guardians on my parents will._

* * *

After Harry was done with his To-Do List he tore off a page and the started to write a letter to the pig of an uncle of his.

**_Dear Uncle,_**

**_I am leaving temperarily. I hope you enjoyed your holiday and i hope you and your family enjoy what little bit of your life you have left. _**

**_P.S: I'm coming for you_**

**_Regards,_**

**_Hadrian James Potter_**

**_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_**

* * *

After re-reading the letter to make sure he left nothing out, Harry went to the attic to see if there was something of his mothers there. What he found shocked him. Harry found a trunk with the Black family crest engraved on it, under the family crest Harry saw that his name was also engraved on it. So Harry took it with him. It was, After all, His.

Harry opened the trunk to find the Gaunt and Riddle heir ring and a few books that were handwritten. Harry put the Heir ring for Gaunt and Riddle on and then proceeded to close the beautiful trunk. The trunk was, funnily enough, made out of teak and elder, not that Harry knew this of course.

Once Harry was done in the attic he went to the front door and opened it. Harry looked around and decided to do his family a solid, and fetched the mail, until he saw a letter addresed to him;

* * *

_**H J Potter-Black  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey**_

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter-Black,_

_The following transactions were made on your behalf from 2 October 1981 until 16 July 1988;_

_1 000 000 Pounds directly transfered to V Dursley monthly. (72 000 000 recieved)  
1 000 000 Pounds directly transfered to P Dursley monthly. (72 000 000 recieved)  
1 000 000 Pounds directly transfered to D Dursley monthly (Trust Fund). (72 000 000 recieved)  
20 000 000 Pounds directly transfered to R Lupin  
200 000 000 Pounds directly transfered t Dumbledore (7X)  
200 000 000 Pounds directly transfered to A Weasley_

_Total transactions: 1 836 000 000 pounds_

_Remaining balance: 600 985 665 523 pounds_

* * *

Two faced bastards! They were being paid directly out of my account! I am richer than rich!

Harry was determined to get revenge on his relatives and the other people. Harry turned around and headed inside the house to examine the Wards. There were seven layers of wards; Blood Wards, Magic Leeching Wards; Muggle enraging Wards; Magic detection Wards; Abuse detecting Wards; A custom Notice-Me-Not Charm and finally a Dark Art detecting ward.

Harry deterimed where the wards end and left the boundry. Harry turned and called the night bus. He looked at the conductor and said; "Take me to the Leaky Cauldron,"

Harry paid the ride by telling then to directly take i out of his Gaunt vault, but as soon as they saw the Heir ring, they told him to leave it, and quite quickly.

* * *

**updated 30/11/2013 19:10 PM**


	4. The Leaky Cauldron And Gringotts

_**Last time**_

**Harry deterimed where the wards end and left the boundry. Harry turned and called the night bus. He looked at the conductor and said; "Take me to the Leaky Cauldron,"**

**Harry paid the ride by telling then to directly take i out of his Gaunt vault, but as soon as they saw the Heir ring, they told him to leave it, and quite quickly**

* * *

Harry appeared infront of a door to a dinky old bar. He looked confused at first, and then he decided to look up at the sign. **The Leaky Cauldron**. Well, he definately landed in the right place, so he decided to enter the door. As soon as he entered he was surprised at how much the inside looked like the outside. Dinky and old.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian. How can i get to Gringotts?" Harry asked the barkeep, Tom, a bald man who was weraing emerald robes.

" 'Ello 'Adrian. you see you just do 'thru that door an' tap on the correct bricks and go into Diagon Alley. Just look for the biggest white buildin' and you'll find it."

"Umm, sir. Could you please open the passageway to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

He nodded and walked out of a door and faced a brick wall. He took out is wand and tapped on the bricks in a specific sequence. The bricks started moving to form a passageway. Harry got his first look at Diagon Alley and he was flabbergasted. He had never seen so many shops all at one place. Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed. So Harry started to look for the marble Gringotts building. It wasn't that hard to find, Harry said thanks to Tom and made his way to the big white building.

Harry felt the need to look at the plague on the wall, but he easily resisted the urge, and went to the first goblin he could see.

"Excuse me. Could I please see Lord Ragnok? It's really urgent." The goblin teller just looked at Harry. After a while of assesing Harry the goblin fially said;

"I see, and what might your name be?"

Now, Harry wasn't stupid. This Dumbledore guy sounded like a smart bloke and he would probably have a few goblins on the payroll. So Harry made up some name. Harry could remember reading a book on the house of Black, and decided to use one of their names, after all there was currently no head of house, and the goblin would think that he wanted to Ragnok because of that. Alpard. Alphard Orion Black.

"My name is H.. Alphard Orion Black-Gaunt. I really need to see Lord Ragnok, could i please see him?" Harru flashed the Gaunt Heirship ring.

The little goblin in front of him almost fell off of his chair when he heard the name 'Black'. It is after all understandable. The Black Family is quite a rich family. But the goblin nearly died when he saw the Gaunt ring. Gotta ask people why.

"Right away, Sir."

That was a bit overkill, but Harry wasn't complaining. The Goblin led Harry through a passageway and through a door, then through another few passageways and then through another door. They came to a stop outside of a Mahogony Double door with carvings of Goblins with swords and maces.

"Please wait here."

And the Goblin knocked on the door and went in. After a few minutes the Goblin came out through the door, followed by the very same Goblin from Harry's memories.

"Greetings Mr. Black-Gaunt. I was told you urgently needed to see me. Let us go inside and then we can discuss everything that needs to be discussed. Griphook, you are excused." The same goblin from the memory said.

Ragnok ushered Harry through the doorway and then went to sit behind his desk.

"What can i do for you Mr. Black-Gaunt?"

"Ummmm, about that. Lord Ragnok. My name isn't really Alphard Black, I am a Black, bu my name is Hadrian James Potter-Black. I was told to see you. Something about a blood heritage test that you could provide me with. For a fee of course" Harry said to the shocked Goblin.

"Well, of course Mr. Potter. For a Fee of course. You are the only human who tends to understand that part." Said Ragnok witha malicious grin on his face.

Greedy Little Goblins.

Ragnok took out the same dagger and basin, followed by the potion and piece of parchment Harry had seen in the memory. The basin was marble and had many layer of activated runes and arithmatic sequences on it.

"Now, Mr. Potter-Black, i want you to cut your palm and pt seven drops of blood into the basin with the liquid. Then we shall wait for a bit and see the results. This test will show you everything from Date of Birth, Magical Guardian, Heirship of which house, Special abilities and it will show us if there are any blocks, which can be removed, for a fee of course." Said Ragnok.

"For a Fee."Said Harry.

Harry did as told and waited. The blue potion turned red after nearly ten minutes and then the piece of parchment shot out of the basin.

"Oh my. This is.. wow. Umm. Mr. Potter. i think you should most definately see this."

**Given Name: Harry James Potter**

**Real Name: Hadrian James Mortimer Gaunt Riddle Potter-Black**

**Magical Guardian: None**

**Parents: James Charlus Potter-Black; Lillith Rose Evans Mortimer Gaunt-Riddle**

**Paternal Grandparents: Charlus Amadues Potter-Black; Dorea Cassiopeia Potter-Black**

**Maternal Grandparents: Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt; Abraxas Lucius Malfoy (Blood adopt); Lillith Rose Mortimer-Malfoy (Blood adopt); Cassiopeia Black III**

**Heirship Status**

**Maternal (M) Paternal (P) Both (B)**

**Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy (M)**

**Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of** **Potter (P)**

**Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Mortimer (M)**

**Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (M)**

**Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Riddle (M)**

**Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (B)**

**Heir of the Royal and Supreme House of Slytherin (M)**

**Heir of the Royal and Supreme House of Gryffindor (P)**

**Heir of the Royal and Supreme House of Peverall (P)**

**Heir of the Royal and Supreme House of Emrys (P)**

**Heir to the Royal and Supreme House of Le Fey (M)**

**Heir to the Most Royal and Most Supreme House of Ambrosius(B)**

**Heir to the Royal and Superior House of Azkaban (Unknown)**

**Special Abilities**

**Magical Core (7500) (unmature) (Blocked 90 percent) (Blood wards take +- 5 percent)  
Natural Multiple Animagus (Blocked)  
Metmorphmagus (Blocked)  
Shapeshifter (Blocked)  
Natural Potions Master (Blocked)  
Natural Cursebreaker (Blocked)  
Natural Transfiguration Master (Blocked)  
Natural Affinity for Charms (Blocked)  
Natural Healing (Blocked 75 percent)  
Light Mage (Blocked)  
Shadow Mage (Blocked)  
Natural Affinity For Ancient Runes (Blocked)  
Arithmancy Master (Blocked)  
Eidetic Memory (Blocked)**

**Additional Curses Placed on:**

**Muggle Enraging Curse (1 NOV 1981)  
Magic Leeching Blood Wards (1 NOV 1981)  
All Binds on Magic and Special Abilities (1 NOV 1981)  
Anti-Owl Wards (15 OCT 1984)  
Owl Re-Direction Wards (15 OCT 1984)  
Anti-Development Wards (16 DEC 1987)**

* * *

"Who would put so many blocks and curses on a poor defensless child. Especially you Harry. This is atrocious. Whoever did this is going to go away for a long time. Harry do you have any idea who did this to you?"Said/Asked a frantic Ragnok, Well, aside from the famous Goblin sneer, he looked quite worried.

"I've got an idea that this persons name starts with Albus and ends with Dumbledore. Ragnok is there anyway to know who did this to me? Oh and Ragnok. would it be possible to remove the blocks and see my parents wills, followed by Orion Black, Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter-Blacks will. And then i would like to take my heirship and then on my Eleventh birthday, My Lordship for all these houses." Said Harry.

Ragnok immediately got up and started shouting to someone at the door, and then suddenly there were a total of at least seven Goblins standing infront of Ragnok.

"Harry these are Goblin Healers. They are the best of the Best and they will help you get rid of the blocks. That should take about three days to recover and then you can claim your Heirship, and in some cases your Lordship. Please follow me."

Ragnok led Harry to another chamber with a stone bed in the middle of the floor, all around the floor was covered in runes. Harry lay down on the slab of stone after he removed his clothing and drank the potion he was given. Harry immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Harry's Dream**

The wind was blowing, and i was looking at the ground. There was a man in front of me, with an aristocratic look, with black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Who - Who are you?" Harry asked the boy.

"Me? I'm Thomas Marvolo Riddle. But your people call me Voldemort. And you would call me grandfather."

Voldemort. The guy that killed my parents. Riddle. He must be related to me.

"Riddle. What was your mother and fathers name?"

"My father, the filthy muggle, was Thomas Riddle senior. My mother was Merope Gaunt. Please, I need you to save me, you are the only one who can save me. I need your help." Tom pleaded with me.

"But, Tom. How will i find you?"

"You are the new soon to be Lord Gaunt. You'll know where to find me. Grandson. You are my only hope. Just remember not to give in to the temptation of Dumbledores magic. I did. And look what happened." Tom said.

He trned around and left and suddenly i felt a tug on my body. Well my dream like state body.

* * *

I was looking at the version of myself in my mind.

"Harry. It's time for us to merge. take my hand. We shall once again be whole, and we will fight together

Harry did as he was told and the there was a flash of light and Harry felt himself pluging into Darkness.

* * *

_***********UPDATED 30/11/2013 20:17 PM**  
_


	5. Gaining Lordship

**_Last time_**

* * *

**_I was looking at the version of myself in my mind._**

**_"Harry. It's time for us to merge. Take my hand..."_**

**_Harry did as he was told and the there was a flash of light and Harry felt himself plugging Into Darkness._**

* * *

"Hadrian. Hadrian? Are you alight?" Harry heard a voice calling him.

Harry sat up and opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. The first thing he noticed was that he could now, see without his eye glasses. Harry looked and saw the person who was calling him. It was Ragnok, and he looked quite angry, for some reason Harry hoped to Merlin that Ragnok wasn't angry with him, because Lord Ragnok, just plainly, scared the crap out of him.

"Yes, Lord Ragnok? How can I help you?" Harry Innocently said\asked. Harry took the time to look around, and found himself in a soft bed with golden covering and Goblin tapestries on the walls.

Ragnok just looked at Harry for a few seconds until he said;

"Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have tried to gain access to your accounts. It looks to me like they have done this for some time. It is yet unknown how much money they have taken from your vaults. But, we should know in a few minutes. I have all of my most trusted goblins take truth serum and only one had to killed." Ragnok said, with a fierce expression on his face, this time lacking the sneer.

"Ummm. Lord Ragnok. What happened while I was out? How long have I been out?" Harry asked the Goblin, who looked at Harry.

"Well, once the ritual was almost done, there was a flash of white light and a wave of shadows that surrounded you, and Instead of fighting against each other, they joined together to protect you. And then once we were done we had to leave you in the ritual chamber for a few hours so that your magical core could settle. Harry your magical core rating is seven-thousand five hundred. Dumbledore's is only eight-hundred while Voldemorts is nine-hundred and fifty-seven. Merlin's rating was two-thousand six-hundred and seventy-two. So, Harry, you are, by far, the strongest wizard ever known. And you were only unconscious for about seventeen hours. Which is almost nothing compared to the usual time. Hadrian, where did you get that wand?" Said the Goblin.

Harry looked at his wand on the bedside table, and said; "Oh, I got this as a gift from an ancestor. Maybe you know her. Morgana Le Fey."

Ragnok just looked shocked, and stared at the wand; "Hadrian, that wand is the wand that was used by Salazar Slytherin and then Morgana Le Fey and now, you. Harry, Salazar was the first dementor, and he gave his blood for that wand. That must mean something, but i don't know what."

Just as Harry was about to pose another question, a goblin ran into the room and started speaking to Ragnok In a different language... Probably Gobbledegook. Lord Ragnok looked quite surprised and he looked at me and said;

"Mr Potter - Black, It says here that Albus Dumbledore has already taken sixteen million Galleons from you, and that he has sold two of your properties and transferred another one to someone else, namely the Weasley family. He has sold Potter Cottage in GodrIcs Hallow to the ministry for Seven Million Galleons; He sold Potter Townhouse to Severus Snape for Seven million Galleons. And here it says he transferred the piece of land that Potter country home used to be on to the Weasley's. Keep In mined that the piece of land was valued at Four million galleons. And he has removed numerous artefacts from your vault. All-In-all Dumbledore has taken artefacts to the value of one-hundred and seventy five million galleons."

Harry was shocked, the Lord of Light was stealing all of his money and property.

"Lord Ragnok, What would it take to get all of my money and property back? For a fee, of course?" Harry said the last part grinning.

Lord Ragnok looked at Harry and then paused, almost as If he was calculating in his mind. Finally he looked at me and said;

"It should take about fifty thousand galleons to get the artefacts; most of his accounts at Gringotts will be forfeit and will go to you. But we will do this quietly so that he doesn't know what we are doing. The homes that he has taken from you, we can demand them back, or we could just reset the master wards and then anyone that isn't supposed to be there will be ejected. The grand total will be seventy-five thousand galleons."

"Lord Ragnok, anything to get my property back. Oh, and Lord Ragnok Is there some sort of list of all my assets?"

"Yes, Yes. Follow me and while we're in my office we can claim your Heirship."

Harry followed Ragnok closely, not wanting to get lost. Harry was admiring all of the artwork on various walls as they were walking.

"Umm Lord Ragnok, just out of Interest, where were we when I woke up?" asked a confused Harry.

"That Hadrian was my home."

To say that Hadrian James Potter-Black was surprised, would be the understatement of the millennium. Only close friends of the Goblin Chief were ever allowed Inside Goblin territory. Nevermind the chief Goblins house.

Once Harry and Ragnok were back in his office, Harry had asked why he was Inside of his home. To which the goblin replied;

"Hadrian, you have so much potential, you would be a great asset to the goblin community. I, as Chief of the goblin, Lord Ragnok of Clan Burzurger, do declare one, Hadrian James Potter-Black as a goblin Friend with all of its privileges, Do you, Hadrian Potter-Black, Agreed to do your best for the goblin nation and accept our friendship?"

"Y-Y-Yes! Yes Lord Ragnok! I accept!"

"Well then, So Mote It be."

"So Mote It be."

Once they were seated again, Ragnok took out a basin with another potion, and another dagger and handed them both to Harry. Harry, already familiar with process, had already cut himself and put the seven drops of blood in the basin and waited. After a few minutes and a flash of light later, there were numerous boxes on the table. Harry looked at the boxes as Ragnok gestured him to start opening them and putting them on.

"The worst they can do when they reject you is knock you out for a few minutes. So go ahead."

Harry put every ring on and when he got to the last three, Ragnok's eyes widened. Harry, who noticed Ragnok's look, asked him what was wrong.

"Harry, Those three heir rings are the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Rings, which means that the line has essentially ended, thus making you the heir to all founders. And that last ring, Is the Heir Ring to Gringotts. So officially you are Hadrian James Malfoy Mortimer Gaunt Riddle Slytherin Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Peverall Emrys Le Fey Ambrosius Azkaban Gringotts-Potter-Black Heir to the following houses:

Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy

Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of MortImer

Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt

Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Riddle

Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

Heir of the Royal and Supreme House of SlytherIn

Heir of the Royal and Supreme House of Gryffindor

Heir to the Royal and Supreme House of Ravenclaw

Heir to the Royal and Supreme House of Hufflepuff

Heir of the Royal and Supreme House of Peverall

Heir of the Royal and Supreme House of Emrys

Heir to the Royal and Supreme House of Le Fey

Heir to the Most Royal and Most Supreme House of AmbrosIus

Heir to the Most Royal and Most Superior House of Azkaban

Heir to the Most Royal and Most Aristocratic House of Gringotts

Quite the mouthful Hadrian. Now would you like to claim Lordship? As the Heir to the Last of the line, you are entitled to be immediately emancipated and to immediately gain lordship over all of your houses. In addition, if you were to be Lord Black, which you are, you would then be Lord LeStrange, because the LeStrange family is In Azkaban, another one of your homes that the ministry has free loaded upon."

As If, once again, Family magic was listening, All of Harry's heir rings changed Into the Golden Lordship rings. And Ragnok had given Harry a Chain.

"This chain makes whatever is on the chain, Invisible to everybody, unless given your permission. I would suggest you put all of those rings on there except for the Peverall, MortImer and Gaunt ring. All three of those houses were supposed to have died out a long time ago. All three houses related. Also, I think it's time for you try out your Shape Shifting. Just picture an Image I your mind and you would look exactly like the person or animal In the Image. I would try to look like a younger copy of Lord Allessandro MortImer, Who was for all purposes, 6 foot 2 Inches tall, with Dark Red hair and swirling blue eyes. He had an aristocratic look to him. He also always had his hair lower than his shoulders and he always wore an earring, a baby basilisk fang if I'm correct."

So Harry tried, and tried. And finally he actually got it right. He was now around about 5 foot 9 Inches, Had red hair and swirling blue eyes with an aristocratic look to him. Harry finally had a new alias: Alexander Orion Mortimer Gaunt riddle Azkaban, and he was now going to kick ass and take names from the Inside!

Harry put a few drops of his blood on the parchment and waited.

"Here is a list of all of your assets Lord Gringotts."

Harry or now as he was in his alias form, Alexander was shocked at what he saw:

* * *

**Potter Vaults**

**Vault 25; 27; 28**

**45 000 000 000 Galleons**

**52 000 000 Sickles**

**43 000 000 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Potter Manor  
Potter Get away Home  
Potter Castle**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Malfoy Vaults**

**Vault 125; 126; 127**

**100 000 000 Galleons**

**12 515 664 Sickles**

**14 564 254 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Malfoy Manor  
Malfoy Cottage  
Malfoy Penthouse Apartment  
Number 1 Privet Drive  
Number 14 GrImmauld Place**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**MortImer Vaults**

**Vault 11**

**48 000 000 000 Galleons**

**0 Sickles**

**0 Knuts**

**Properties**

**MortImer Manor  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
MortImer France Holiday Home  
MortImer Penthouse suite**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Gaunt Vaults**

**Vault 666**

**145 124 Galleons**

**250 000 Sickles**

**250 000 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Gaunt Shack  
Number Sixteen Chesterfield Drive  
Longbottom Manor**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Riddle Vaults**

**Vault 147**

**124 654 Galleons**

**114 225 Sickles**

**125 845 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Riddle Manor  
Tomz Apartment**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Black Vaults**

**Vault 25**

**125 000 000 000 Galleons**

**125 000 000 000 Sickles**

**125 000 000 000 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Black Manor  
Black Bulgarian Manor  
Number 12 GrImmauld Place**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Gryffindor**

**Vault 3**

**100 000 000 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 000 125 145 Sickles**

**125 445 448 542 Knuts**

**Properties**

**25 per cent Hogwarts  
Gryffindor Manor  
Gryffindor Castle**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**SlytherIn**

**Vault 4**

**100 000 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 155 145 Sickles**

**125 445 442 Knuts**

**Properties**

**25 per cent Hogwarts  
SlytherIn Manor  
SlytherIn Castle**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Hufflepuff**

**Vault 5**

**100 652 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 050 115 145 Sickles**

**125 445 448 522 Knuts**

**Properties**

**25 per cent Hogwarts  
Hufflepuff Manor  
Hufflepuff Castle**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Ravenclaw**

**Vault 6**

**600 224 654 854 Galleons**

**100 000 000 124 Sickles**

**125 445 484 634 Knuts**

**Properties**

**25 per cent Hogwarts  
Ravenclaw Manor  
Ravenclaw Castle**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Gringotts**

**Vault 1**

**100 000 000 000 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 000 000 Sickles**

**100 000 000 000 000 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Gringotts Britain  
Gringotts Moscow  
Gringotts Bulgaria  
Gringotts Switzerland  
Gringotts France  
Gringotts America  
Gringotts Africa**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Emrys**

**Vault 2**

**100 000 000 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 000 000 Sickles**

**100 000 000 000 000 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Emrys Manor  
Merlin's Castle**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Le Fey**

**Vault 7**

**100 000 000 000 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 000 000 Sickles**

**100 000 000 000 000 Knuts**

**Properties'**

**Morgana's Hide away  
Le Fey Manor  
GrIndelwald Manor**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**AmbrosIus**

**Vault 8**

**100 000 000 000 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 000 000 Sickles**

**100 000 000 000 000 Knuts**

**Properties**

**AmbrosIus Manor  
AmbrosIus Cottage**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, AncIent Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Azkaban**

**Vault 9**

**100 000 000 000 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 000 000 Sickles**

**100 000 000 000 000 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Azkaban Island (190 000 000 Galleons In debt for 100 years from MInIstry)**

**VarIous trInkets, PortraIts, AncIent Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

**Peverall**

**Vault 1**

**100 000 000 000 000 000 Galleons**

**100 000 000 000 Sickles**

**100 000 000 000 000 Knuts**

**Properties**

**Ignatius' House in GodrIcs Hallow  
the Leaky Cauldron  
Flamel Manor**

**Various trinkets, Portraits, Ancient Books, Jewels and Artefacts**

* * *

"Lord Ragnok, Is all of that mine?" Harry asked, it all looked like too much to be his alone.

"Yes Lord MortImer. It is all yours. Now Hadrian, we have scheduled Orion, Dorea, Charlus and your parents will reading the day that you turn eleven, But I ask you that you only arrive when you are in your alias. Because Dumbledore is going to be there and he will use compulsion charms on you. Now Lord MortImer, Is there anything I can do for you?"

Harry, who had now changed back Into himself, But had hidden the scar and had made himself to look a lot less gaunt and malnourished, looked at Ragnok and said;

"I will give you one hundred thousand Galleons to find all of my family artefacts, Including the Elder wand that Dumbledore has, and my Invisibility cloak, I did read up on the Peverall family while I was in my sub conscious. Also Lord Ragnok, how many pounds can I get for one galleon, because I need to get a few things in the muggle world?"

* * *

*************UPDATED 30/11/2013 20:34 PM**


	6. Why am I never normal?

_**Hello People! it's been a few days since i uploaded. I had exams this week but luckily I'm almost done! Now for the next chapter of The Difference Between Dark and Light.**_

_**I just want to thank everybody who reviewed, followed and favourite! You people really made my day!:P**_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

**Harry, who had now changed back into himself, But had hidden the scar and had made himself to look a lot less gaunt and malnourished, looked at Ragnok and said;**

**_"I will give you one hundred thousand Galleons to find all of my family artifacts, including the Elder wand that Dumbledore has, and my invisibility cloak, i did read up on the Peverall family while I was in my sub conscious. Also Lord Ragnok, how many pounds can i get for one galleon, because i need to get a few things in the muggles world._**

* * *

"Ragnok, I want you to retrieve all of my properties and belongings. Is there some way that i could remove Dumbledore as my legal guardian? If so, i would like it to be done. Also, I would like to see a list of my guardians that was included in my parents wills' as soon as possible."Said Harry in a commanding voice, well at lest as commanding as a 7-year-old could sound.

"As you say it, it shall be done, Lord Gringotts."

"So Lord Ragnok, how many pounds can I get for a galleon?"

"The going rate at the moment is seventy-five pounds per galleon, and by being a Goblin-Friend as well as Lord Gringotts, you should get about a fifty percent increase as a goblin-friend and another fifty percent as Lord Gringotts. so you get one hundred and fifty pounds for a galleon, my Lord."

"Lord Ragnok, we are, after all, friends. So i think you can call me by y first name." Harry said.

The Goblin looked at Harry in awe and said; "Hadrian, we can expect many great things from you. Right, how many galleons do expect to exchange?"

"I would like to exchange one thousand galleons, but would it be possible to do t through a muggle bank? So that i could have a debit card. Also Ragnok, i was thinking. Could you maybe find out how much money i have by the gnomes and in the muggle world, and could i get a list of all my investments for all of my houses? I am really curious to see what i own. Also, could i maybe get a money pouch with about two thousand galleons in it? I might need it in the shadier parts of Knockturn alley. And lastly, I would like to visit the Azkaban, Emrys, Le Fey, Ambrosius and Black Vaults."

Ragnok called another Goblin in and told him where to take Harry. Harry and the Goblin didn't say a word to each other until they were on the cart.

"Please refrain from putting any body parts of yours outside of the cart, you may not be so lucky enough to keep it."The Goblin sneered.

Once they reached the Azkaban Vault the Goblin looked at Harry and said, "Vault number one, Azkaban Family Vault."

Harry walked to the golden door with the Dementor inscribed to it. As soon as Harry got about five feet away from the door, a Dementor swooped up and looked at him

"Who dares come to the Azkaban Vaults without permission."The Dementor shouted.

"I, the new Lord of the Most Royal and Superior House of Azkaban, have come to enter my family vault."

The Dementor immediately came to stand in front of Harry. Harry was surprised that he couldn't feel the morbid aura of the Dementor. Harry looked at the Dementor and said;

"Would you carry on a message to Azkaban for me? Tell the Dementors of Azkaban, that Lord Azkaban is most unpleased at their attitudes and that Lord Azkaban will be sorting them out. They gave their alliance too easily in the previous war, and I will not stand for it. Also, tell them to leave Prisoner Sirius Orion Black in the maximum security cells alone, or else i will obliterate them. in fact, leave the maximum security ward alone."

The Dementor immediately disappeared and Harry proceeded to walk into the vault. There were four doors, each labeled with golden plagues, namely 'Artifacts', 'Gold', 'Library' and 'Lord Azkaban's Private Vault. Harry decided that he would go to the artifact vault and then the personal vault. Harry opened the door and went inside. He immediately saw artifacts littered all around the vault with pathways between them. Harry looked around and saw a portrait of a man.

"The first time in nearly two centuries that this vault has been opened. The last Lord of Azkaban was Amadeus Polaris Potter-Azkaban. I take it that you are either a Potter or a Gaunt, because only members of those two families are allowed access, seen as they are all directly descended from Azkaban family. Allow me to introduce myself, Lord Arcturus Nigellus Gaunt Potter Black-Azkaban, the second Lord of House Potter, Fourth Lord of House Black and First Lord of House Gaunt. Directly descended from Slytherin and Gryffindor. My grandfather was Salazar Slytherin, from my mother's side, while my grandfather on my father's side was Godric Gryffindor. Who might you be?"

"It's a quite a mouthful, Lord Gaunt Potter Black-Azkaban. I am Hadrian James Malfoy Mortimer Gaunt Riddle Slytherin Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Peverall Emrys Le Fey Ambrosius Azkaban Gringotts-Potter-Black, Head of Malfoy, Mortimer, Gaunt, Riddle, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Peverall, Emrys, Le Fey, Ambosius, Azkaban, Gringotts, Potter and Black. The youngest Head of house in nearly four centuries. Pleased to meet you." Harry said to the shocked portrait.

"G-Godric son, you are the most politically powerful wizard in the world! Now you could reclaim your Island that the ministry has so claimed as well as your Azkaban Apartment. The Last Lord Azkaban was Charlus Potter and he had kept t a secret, but he did buy property. It is a modest size, as well as a very private home. I almost recall it being a pent house suite on top of the most luxury Hotel in France. It would also keep you away from that Nutter Dumbledore. Did you know that Dumbledore is a Second Generation Mudblood. Both his parents were mudbloods. He finally, after many years, made Dumbledore house onto a Noble House, even though he can't claim Lordship. He lost Lordship rights to Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt, which means that you could claim Lordship as Thomas' Head of house. Which also means you can reclaim the title of Lord Grindelwald. Because your are entitled to claim it as yu are Lord Le Fey, and Grindelwald line came from the Le Fey line."

"Thank you for that brief History lesson, Lord Azkaban. What is in that trunk over there?" Harry pointed at a trunk with the Azkaban crest on it, with the motto Amor Vincent Omnia ~ Love conquers all things ~.

"That there my son, is blood memories. They transfer permanent skills and knowledge across from generation to generation. All you do is drink them. there are centuries worth of knowledge there. Although the best ones by far are the blood memories of the Languages and the Ancient Runes and Warding, which includes Curse Breaking. All of which our houses have a natural affinity for."

Harry decided to take the trunk along with him and look through it later.

"Young Lord, could i suggest that you drink the etiquette and languages one now, yo are, after all, Lord Gringotts, and you need to be able to talk many languages. Just a thought."

Harry thought it was a very good idea, so he did it. as soon as he drank the blood, he was bombarded by millenium worth of knowledge about all languages and everything about runes and wards and cursebreaking.

"Sweet Merlin! That was amazing!"Said Harry afterwards.

Harry walked further into the vault and he felt a very strong pull towards a cabinet. he opened the cabinet to find a beautiful elegant wand, with a carved snake handle. the wand was green with the crest of Slytherin on it.

"Unbelievable! That is the wand held by Salazar Slytherin the First! He was the only ever owner of that wand. Green Yew with Basilisk venom as well as basilisk heartstrings of the very snake that fathered his familiar. Also, that wand has his blood, only he could work that wand. Hadrian Potter-Black, you are an extremely powerful and special wizard. We can expect a lot from a great wizard like you." Said the portrait of Salazar Slytherin the third.

Harry decided that he had enough of searching through the artifacts and decided to go to the private vault. Once Harry entered the room, he saw a lot of book written in a swirling type of language, with titles like 'Dark Arts and how to control them, By Salazar Xeroxis Slytherin' as well as 'Mastering the Art of Parselmagic, By Marvolo Rasputin Gaunt-Slytherin'. So Harry decided to take them along. Harry walked to a relatively large trunk and lifted the lid of the trunk and saw eggs. Harry felt a specific egg calling his magic, so Harry took the egg in his hands, and the egg hatched.

_:My new familiar! At last! I have waited countless years for the person worthy enough to answer my calls_Said a beautiful purple and emerald-green snake.:

_:Hello, my name is Harry. What breed are you? What's your name?:_

_:Master, i am a King Basilisk, tailored to my Familiars needs. I do not have a name as of yet, my name is yours to decide.:_

_:Fine then, i will call you Salazar, in a tribute to my many time great-grandfather:_

Harry then spotted a trunk in the corner of the room with a note attached to it;

* * *

_Dear Hadrian,  
_

_If you are reading this, than i am dead. There are some things that people cannot control, and i fear that Dumbledore will be trying to control you. But i need you to be discreet about destroying him. Act as if you are a worthless little abused boy. Yes that means that you will have to put a heavy memory charm on the Dursleys to think that you are still there, as well as create a false magical core. Hadrian this trunk has a time room. You can set it to the amount of time you want it to be. essentially the time warp goes slower in the trunk. the highest you can set it is for every one minute that passes outside, one week will have passed inside the trunk. _

_Use it wisely,_

_Lord Amadeus Polaris Potter-Azkaban_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Head of the Most Royal and Superior House of Azkaban_

_Signed: 16 January 1968._

* * *

Harry walked out of the Azkaban vaults with a familiar, a trunk and a new wand. He went to the Goblin and said;

"I am ready to go to the next vault, Emrys Vault. Then i wish to visit the Black Vault."Harry said in gobbledygook

The Goblin took a few seconds to shake himself from his shock.

"Y-YES Lord Azkaban."

* * *

Harry arrived in front of a golden door with the imprint of a dragon with crimson red rubies for eyes. Harry held his hand to the mouth of the Dragon and he felt the imprint draw blood. And suddenly the vault door opened.

A lot like the Azkaban vault, Harry saw the four doors and decided to enter the artifact vault. He started to walk around until he felt, yet another pull on his magic. Harry followed it and found another wand, but this time, instead of radiating a dark aura, it radiated a Light aura.

Harry looked at the plague and it read;

* * *

**'Lord Myrridin Emrys-Le Fey;**

**Wand Core: Holly entwined with Elder wood; Feather from a Royal Golden Phoenix; Feather from a Royal Black Phoenix; Thestral Tears.**

* * *

Merlin's wand. Literally! Just when Harry thought he was normal. It turns out he wasn't.

Harry left the artifact vault, but not before selecting a sword and attaching it to his right hip. Harry went to the personal vault and looked around for a bit until he fund the wax letter sealer. There was a closed-door, so Harry opened it and looked inside. There he found himself face-to-face with a Black phoenix and a Golden phoenix as well as a Thestral.

They looked at Harry; _"So our wand has chosen a worthy Heir. Personally i thought that the Heir of Morgana and Merlin would be a bit taller."_Said the Black Harry understood him, he wouldn't know.

_"Now, Sylvester. The boy can understand us. That is why he looks offended. Even after a thousand years you still are tactless."_Said the thestral.

_"Greetings Heir. I am Nikki, The Black one is Sylvester and the Thestral is Shane. We are your new Familiars. Our wand has judged you worthy. Your wand has a part of each of us. be it blood or feathers."_

Can't I ever be normal?

* * *

Just a bit of a filler...

I'll update a bit more tomorrow. if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to pm me and let me know.


	7. More Vaults and Finding Walburga Black

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I did try to rectify them.**

* * *

**Last time:**

* * *

**Merlin's wand. Literally! Just when Harry thought he was normal. It turns out he wasn't.**

**Harry left the artifact vault, but not before selecting a sword and attaching it to his right hip. Harry went to the personal vault and looked around for a bit until he fund the wax letter sealer. There was a closed-door, so Harry opened it and looked inside. There he found himself face-to-face with a Black phoenix and a Golden phoenix as well as a Thestral.**

**They looked at Harry; ****_"So our wand has chosen a worthy Heir. Personally i thought that the Heir of Morgana and Merlin would be a bit taller."_****Said the Black Harry understood him, he wouldn't know.**

**_"Now, Sylvester. The boy can understand us. That is why he looks offended. Even after a thousand years you still are tactless."_****Said the thestral.**

**_"Greetings Heir. I am Nikki, The Black one is Sylvester and the Thestral is Shane. We are your new Familiars. Our wand has judged you worthy. Your wand has a part of each of us. be it blood or feathers."_**

**Can't I ever be normal? Not even one day...  
**

* * *

"So, wait. I have four familiars. Two of which are Royal Phoenix's, one Thestral as well as a King Basilisk. How many more could i possibly take on?" Harry rhetorically asked himself aloud.

_"Well, judging from your magical core, you would be able to take at least two dragons, and still be able to take two more small animals."_ Said Nikki.

Harry just sighed. One day he would make peace with the fact that he was, by far, not a normal wizard.

"So, umm. How will I hide you guys when I am in public. I think that it would look very inconspicuous if i walk down the road with two Royal phoenix's, a thestral as well as a seventy foot snake with me." Harry said.

_"Well, of course there is a way to hide us, short one. Use our head. You are a wizard, are you not?" Said Sylvester_.

Harry started searching his mind for the proper charm or method to hide his familiars, when Nikki flew up to his arm and suddenly became infused to his skin. sort of like a tattoo. very un noticable, if you were used to a seven-year with tattoo's. But, as he didn't have better idea, he went along with it.

Once all of his familiars were concealed Harry walked out of the door and went back to the goblin.

"I would like to see the Black vaults and then I would like to go back to Ragnok's office." He told the goblin in gobbledygook.

The goblin obeyed, and Harry followed him to the carts. Once they arrived at the Black Vaults, Harry was face to face a Dragon as well as two huge spiders.

_"Stand down. I am not a thief. I am Lord Black." _Harry said. And proceeded to the entrance of the vault. Once he entered the vault, he saw a crest, but it most definitely was not the crest that he remembered; this crest was a Dementor-like creäture and under it stood there, in english, Pureblood's Always Rule.

Harry was confused, why would Orion change the crest before his death? Or was it Walburga? Oh Gosh, what happened to Walburga? Harry suddenly felt the need to find Walburga. He felt like something was seriously wrong with her.

Harry decided to change it to a Grim-like dog with a Basilisk coiling around the motto, which was, once again, Toujous Pur.

Satisfied with the results, Harry went in to the artefacts vault and started browsing until he found a portrait of a serious looking man. Phineas Nigellas Black, Order of Merlin First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Lord of the (then) Noble and Aristocratic House of Black. He looked a lot like Harry and Orion together. He had the features of Orion, while he had the eyes of Harry and Harry's nose.

"Greetings, Lord Black. I am Hadrian James Mortimer Potter-Black, Lord of the newly appointed Royal and Supreme House of Black."

Phineas looked stunned that someone so young could be the Lord of his family, until he saw the power radiating from the boy. He was more powerful than Grand Sorcerer. He was in a class of his own. Stronger than Merlin, Morgana and the founders, Combined!

"Greetings, Young Lord Black. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Lord Black. You have a portrait at Hogwarts, do you not? WHich means that you are entitled to listen to the Headmasters dealings, right? Could you please tell me what the current Headmaster has done to me?"

Phineas had a maniac grin on his face, that was certainly scary. He was looking at Harry.

"Yes, the old man has made plans with people from his Order of the Phoenix. He has people watching you, making sure that you were abused and making sure that you lived a miserable life, so that he could save you and be your hero. So that in the end, when you face Voldemort, you will sacrifice yourself, so that he can be the hero again. He has also been making deals with the Weasley family to arrange a betrothal contract with you and their daughter. So that the Weasley family can get their fortune back."

"Get their fortune back? What do you mean?"

"Son, the House of Potter, Black, Malfoy, Mortimer, Gaunt and Le Strange have all declared blood feud against that family of traitors for a reason. They have killed and framed many people from our families, just to get their hands on a fortune, until one day it was reciprocated and their fortune, became Potter and Black property. They lost their standing and gave the Black family a much-needed boost. Also, Lord Potter declared blood feud on house Prewett for murdering his wife, and once he killed Lord Prewett, he never claimed the house, instead making it so that nobody else but his direct line could claim it one day. You could also claim Grindelwald family, as well as Flamel, seen as Flamel line comes Peverall line and Grindelwald line comes from Le Fey line. Just a few more title to add to your collection. Seen as you, have knack for adding titles to your name, ay, young Lord Black"

"Lord Black, do you think that you could spy on the old man for me? Look at everything that he is doing please.

"Young Hadrian, you are the true Lord Black. I am just a memory preserved in a portrait. i will do anything for someone who has brought so much positive to this family. All i ask of you, is to take my portrait from this vault and keep it with you. I do tend to get lonely, and I was the Dark Arts teacher at Durmstrang for a while. I can teach you a bit. Also, I am great fun, and I would like to get away from Arcturus I, He is making a huge noise, complaining and complaining. You know, I also have a portrait of myslef at Durmstrang, i was acting Headmaster there for seventeen years."

So Harry did as asked, and shrunk Phineas' portrait and put it in his pocket. Harry also shrunk the trunk he had with him and did the same.

Harry carried on browsing until he came to a pure golden cabinet. Harry opened the cabinet and found more blood memories, like wandcrafting and more specific things. As well as a healthy supply of Health potions and a bottle the size of a standard wine bottle filled with something called 'Elixir of Life'. Once Harry shrunk the cabinet. He left and went back to the goblin.

"We can leave now." Said Harry.

* * *

Once they arrived in Ragnok's office, Ragnok looked at Harry and said;

"You look more knowledgable, Blood Memories? Good choice, they are ten times better than normal memories. Hadrian, i have managed to track down all of your accounts and i have managed to make it so that nobody but you can get access to them. Also we are calculating the amount of money in all of them. We will start to find you stuff in the morning. But our head of inheritance says that we are gong to make copies of everything that we reposes so that he is none the wiser. Also we are currently working on tracking down all of your standing investments."

"Lord Ragnok, Could I please claim the title of Lord Dumbledore, under the right of Preservation Act. 1756, I am allowed to now take all the Dumbledore vaults, as well as titles. And i would like to take Lordship over house Prewett and Grindelwald."

Ragnok took three boxes out and took the rings out. Harry once again put the rings on and they immediately accepted him.

"Now here is your money, Muggle and Magical. Also here is a portkey to number twelve Grimmauld place as well as Tomz apartment. They are the most livable at the moment. We have a team of goblins fixing each one of your properties."

"Thank you Ragnok. I must now leave. Please do not hesitate to get hold of me once you done."

Harry then left the office and went out to Diagon Alley, before portkeying to Grimmauld place.

* * *

Harry was standing in front of a large building with a green door and a onyx snake head for a handle. Harry reached for the door handle and opened the door. Once he entered he looked around for a while, until he decided to go to the kitchen, where he found Walburga.

"Umm, Aunt Walburga?"

She turned around and looked at Harry with empty eyes. She had dull green eyes and her hair was frazzled and split.

"Not now Charlus. Go bother Dorea, I have to get ready. Orion is flooing in at four."

What. The. Hell?

* * *

**********UPDATED 30/11/2013 20:58  
**


	8. Dealing with Family

_**Last time**_

* * *

**_Harry was standing in front of a large building with a green door and a onyx snake head for a handle. Harry reached for the door handle and opened the door. Once he entered he looked around for a while, until he decided to go to the kitchen, where he found Walburga._**

**_"Umm, Aunt Walburga?"_**

**_She turned around and looked at Harry with empty eyes. She had dull green eyes and her hair was frazzled and split._**

**_"Not now Charlus. Go bother Dorea, I have to get ready. Orion is flooing in at four."_**

**_What. The. Hell?_**

* * *

Harry Potter, was a calm person, note the keyword, was. Harry was freaking out. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was just called Charlus, or the fact that Walburga had no expression on her face and that her eyes were empty and looked dead.

Harry tried very hard to think about what was going on, but decided to get a house elf. Maybe the elf would know more about her than he would, so he called for any elf, and to his surprise, a wrinkled, old elf, wearing a pillow case came to his aide.

"Lord Black has returned, I am Kreacher." The elf bowed respectfully. Seems like a nice elf. He might be helpful, or not. But it was well worth a shot. Walburga was his only shot at getting a family that he needed. Looking at the elf for a while, Harry noticed he seemed to shrink back and was quite jumpy and scared of loud noises. So Harry spoke to the elf, gently but firmly.

"Kreacher, what has happened since the passing of Orion and Regulus?"

The elf looked as if he would start crying; "L-Lord Black, Mi-Miss Walburga, She went crazy after master Reggie left, and then when she found master Ori's body she completely lost it. She then found out the last of her family was gone and got sent to Azkaban, thats when she went blank, when master Siri left her. She completely lost it. Kreacher didn't know what to do. So Kreacher helped her with what she needed."

So, basicaly, she is emotionless and deprived and suffering from some sort of mental illness, great. Harry thought about how he could fix this without having to go to St Mungo's and having to register her. Dumbledore would most definately kill her or something of that sort. So Harry brainstormed, and he finally decided to consult the family tapestry and see how many active members there was of House Black. And that is just what Harry did. He went into the Head of House's study, and looked at the tapestry.

* * *

**Sirius Orion Black  
Cassiopeia Walburga Black II  
Polaris Phineas Black  
Hadrian James Potter-Black  
Regulus Arcturus Black  
Lucretia Black  
Walburga Cassiopeia Black  
Andromeda Nymphadora Black  
Nymphadora** **Dorea Black  
Abraxas Lucius Malfoy  
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Draconius Lucis Malfoy  
Narcissa Rose Malfoy-Black  
Cassiopeia Balck III  
Lillith Rose Mortimer-Malfoy  
Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt  
Druella Black  
Pollux Nigellus Black**

* * *

****

Okay, quite a few people are alive. So i could call my grandparents, Lillith and Abraxas as well as Cassiopeia III and I might as well call Lucretia and Druella, Walburga's sisters. So it was settled, Harry would call each one of th=he before mentioned people; So he started a basic letter, Where he would add peoples names.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_I would like to call a Black House meeting on the afternoon of the twenty-eighth of August, I would like it if all of you would please attend, the floo to twelve Grimmauld place will be open for three pm until four pm, so if you could please arrive between the allocated time i would be grateful._

_Thaking you,_

_Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black  
Head of the Royal and Supreme House of Black  
Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Head of the Anceint and Noble House of Malfoy_

* * *

And Harry made the same letter, but obviously changed the names, for Cassiopeia, Druella and Lucretia, and sealed it with the Black Family wax seal.

"Sylvester, could you please take these letters to The Malfoy family, as well as Cassiopeia, Druella and Lucretia Black."

The Black Phoenix hesistantly did as Harry asked, while Harry sat and waited for them to arrive, as the twenty-eighth today. He unlocked the floo, using his Lord ring. and waited.

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Somewhere in Whales._**  
**_Eleven Fifty-six,_**  
**_Twenty-eight August,_**

Abraxas Malfoy, was in all honesty, a politician at heart, and it broke his heart when he found out that his son could not claim Lordship and carry on with the House of Malfoy's good stance in politics. But never the less, his son carried on making House Malfoy, what it is today.

Now Abraxas Malfoy had white blonde hair with ice cold blue eyes. and he had very sharp looks to him. He was about 6 foot 7 inches tall, and carried a cane with the signature Malfoy Cobra on it. A lot like his son, whom was a carbon copy of Abraxas, exept for a few inches in height. Lucius Malfoy was 6 foot 3 inches tall and also carried a cane that was similar to his father's. Now Draco Malfoy was a sort of mixure between his parents. He had his fathers looks but his mothers aristocratic features, which made him, the Pureblood dream. Narcissa Malfoy-Black, had violet eyes and blonde hair, and she had very aristocratic features, and always carried herself like a true Pureblooded witch. Now Lillith Rose Mortimer-Malfoy, on the other hand, was a complete other story. She had swirling almond shaped emerald green eyes, with dark red hair, and pale skin, like the rest of the Malfoy's.

Now, this day, was like any other day, until a Royal Black Phoenix flamed onto his dining room table, where him and his whol family were having tea, to give him a letter adressed to him, wih the Black House seal on it.

Abraxas read and re read the letter until hie was dizzy, and only then did he react. He looked at his wife of over fifty years, and then he looked at his thirty eight year old son, and said;

"We are requested to be at Black Townhouse between three and four PM today, as per instruction of Lord Black, who just happens to be Lord Malfoy, as well as Lord Potter. The Floo will be open, so we have to get prepared. First impressions count, everybody, dress like you are about to attend the wizengamot, and carry your self as a pureblood." Abrazas said; and watched as Lucius, Narcissa and Draco left Abraxas and Lillith alone.

"Lil, this could be our grandson that we are meeting today. And i think i'm nervous."Abraxas nervously said.

Lillith just gave him a comforting smile. And took hold of his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassiopeia Black-Gaunt-Riddle was at a tea party of sorts, when the phoenix landed on her side of the table, and dropped a letter into her hands, she turned the letter around, and nearly had a heart attack. Cassiopeia Black, looked more like a Potter. She had the dark blue eyes that Baron Aaron Montague Potter had, as well as the famous Potter styled brown-black hair, but she also had the facial features of a Black. She had the prominent jawline and the sharp cheek bone.

She had thought she would die before she would meet a new Lord Black. Now she had Lady Longbottom, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Greengrass, Davis, Umbridge and Bones staring at her, almost as if to say 'Well, what does it say?'. She looked up and said; "My ladies, House of Black, has just been handed over to a new Lord Black, whom has officially declared House of Black, as a Royal and Supreme House, and is requesting my presence between three and four pm."

Everybody was in shock, but the first to recover was Lady Bones, who looked at Cassopeia and said;

"Well, what is his name. It can't be Sirius, for obvious reasons, it also can't be Regulus, because he's dead. So, spill!" said madame Bones.

"Well, i would need an oath of confidentiality, only then will I tell you."

Once all of the woman had given their oath of silence. She looked at them and said;

"His name is Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black. He is Head of Malfoy, Potter and Black family." Once Cassiopeia said that, all of the woman were stunned. They couldn't believe their ears. Harry Potter. Icon of the Light. Was the Head of two Known Dark families and one known Neutral family. It came as quite a shock to them all, especially because Harry was the youngest head of house in nearly four hundred and fifty years.

* * *

** Black Bulgarian Manor**

It was, another day in the life of Lucretia and Druella Black, who lived together, with Lucretia's husband Polaris Phineas Black and Druella's husband Pollux Nigellus Black. They were quietly enjoying their morning coffee, when it happened. The Blackest and most majestic Phoenix flamed onto the desk in Pollux's study and waited fo him to arive. Pollux Black looked a lot like a older version of Orion, except he had golden eyes, due to the fact that he was disowned from the house of Black for being a werewolf, and he was surprised to see a letter adressed to him and His wife and brother as well as sister-in-law. He called them and read the letter to them, while trying to figure out why they would be needed.

Polaris Black and Pollux Black were maternal twins, and while Pollux was a werewolf, Polaris was bitten by a royal vampire who deemed him worthy of becoming a royal. He was then later disowned as well. They had very many similarities, except for one being tan, and the other being pale and having red rimmed eyes.

Druella and Lucretia Black were sisters of Dorea Black, Walurga Black. Who married cousins, albeit distant cousins. Druella and Lucretia looked a lot like Andromeda and Dorea. They were beautiful with the striking Black features and the sharp looks. But, Lucretia has a Purpleish tint to her hair and also had swirling turquis eyes, while Druella had a brown tint to her hair and had dark blue eyes.

"Well, I guess we should get ready? Should we not?" said Druella.

* * *

Harry had ordered Kreature to make scones and buscuits as well a pot of tea and also provide a bottle of the finest fire whiskey available, for the adults. After this, Harry was going to throw himself into his studies, and try to be a child, for once.

It was nearing three PM and the floo flared and out came Abraxas, followed by Lillith, then Lucius, Narcissa and finally Draco. Once again, Harry felt out of place, being the Lord of the house and having to worry about all of this. Harry just wanted to be a normal Heir or something. But alas, not gonna happen.

Abraxas greeted Harry;

"Good Afternoon Lord Black, it is a pleasure to meet you," They all exchanged greetings until Harry got to Abraxas;

"Good Afternoon, Heir Apparent Malfoy. Good Afternoon Heiress Apparent Mortimer. I am Lord Hadrian James Malfoy Potter-Black. Head of too amny houses to mention, but never the less i will mention them all when Pollux, Polaris, Druella, Lucretia and Cassiopeia the third arrive. for now, help yourself to some tea, fre whiskey as well as some scones that Kreature has baked." Harry said in a pureblood manner.

A few minutes later, Pollux Black, followed by Lucretia, Druella and finally Polaris Black stood out of the fireplace and dusted themselves off.

"Greetings, Mr and Mrs Black. Mr and Mrs Black. First things first, I, Lord Hadrian James Mortimer Malfoy Potter-Black, do reinstate Polaris Phineas Black as well as Pollux Nigellus Black, into the Royal and Supreme House of Black, and offer you a vault, with one million galleons each for compensation, So Mote It Be!"

They were captured in the same beam of ligt and the burnt marks on the Black tapestry was now replaced by pictures of them.

Last to arrive was Cassiopeia Black. "Welcome Lady Regent Black, a honor to meet you." said Harry.

"Likewise Lord Black."

"Okay first things first. My full name is Hadrian James Malfoy Mortimer Gaunt Riddle Prewett Grindelwald Flamel Slytherin Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Peverall Emrys Le Fey Ambrosius Azkaban Gringotts-Potter-Black,very long. but i intend to get rid of a few today. Firstly. Abraxas, Lillith, Cassiopeia, My mother was Lillith Rose Evans Mortimer Malfoy Gaunt Riddle, Which makes you three, my grandparents. Also Lucius is my uncle and so forth. I, Do give over Lordship of House Malfoy to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, as it is rightfully his, So Mote It Be! I give regency of house Mortimer to Pollux Nigellus Black and then i give regency of house Black to Polaris Phineas Black, So Mote It Be. Also, I give regency of house Prewett to Lucretia Black and regemcy of house Grindelwald to Cassiopeia, I give regency of house Potter to Abraxas and Lillith Malfoy. So Mote it be."

"From this day forth i Shall be known as Hadrian James Alphard Gaunt Riddle Flamel Hogwarts Peverall Emrys Le Fey Ambrosius Azkaban Gringotts-Potter-Black,So Mote It Be."

"Now that's out of the way, what i really called you here for is because of Walburga. She has suffered major mental collapse and she thinks i'm Charlus and she is still betrthed to Orion. As your Head of house, i ask for you help. As a family member, i need your help. I think it would be better if you guys looked at her yourself." Harry said leading them to Walburga.

"Mom, i'm almost done, Orion will be here in a few minutes."

"Oh My Word."

* * *

**UPDATED 01/12/2013 01:52 AM**


	9. The Beginning of Harry's Childhood

_**Last time**_

_**"Now that's out of the way, what i really called you here for is because of Walburga. She has suffered major mental collapse and she thinks i'm Charlus and she is still betrthed to Orion. As your Head of house, i ask for you help. As a family member, i need your help. I think it would be better if you guys looked at her yourself." Harry said leading them to Walburga.**_

_**"Mom, i'm almost done, Orion will be here in a few minutes."**_

_**"Oh My Word."**_

* * *

Everybody was shocked. They had all thought that Walburga would've been fine and that she was just a slight bit depressed, but instead, what they saw, was a total different thing, completely. Walburga was once beautiful, and charming, and now she was, well, crazy. Demented. In other words, screwed. Lucretia and Druella looked as if they were a bout to cry. Pollux and Polaris, well, they looked indifferent and Cassiopeia, just stared. The Malfoys had also just looked on.

"Mother, it's four and Orion still isn't here. Where could he be?" asked a frantic Walburga. Everybody backed out of the kitchen of Grimmauld place, and went into the boardroom on the second floor. The boardroom had a long mahogony table with chairs, covered in green and silver, With the Black crest on the wall. Harry took his place as Lord Black, with Polaris on his right, as regent Lord Black, and his wif next to him, as Regent Lady Black. Everybody looked concerned for Walburga, yet they sat in complete silence. Nobdy could bother to move or say anything, until Harry.

"So, what should we do? I am at a major loss at what to do with Walburga. We could takeher to St Mungo's, but then she is at risk of having Dumbles mess with her head even further. We could take her to **Number Sixteen Chesterfield Drive** but i'm not sure how that would work out." Harry said.

They looked at Harry and they all came to a decision.

"Harry, we need to take Walburga to St Mungo's, where she can get proper care. But we will also need to pay the highest to get her the best quality care as well as utmost confidentiality, or i will have to make use of my and Phineas' little Black book. I have dirt on every single wizard that lives in Europe. You just need to know how to use it. I would like Polaris to come with us when we admit her, as acting regent Black, he would be Lord Regent Black, until you say otherwise. Also, we need someone to keep her company, while someone goes to St Mungo's to get her room ready. Hadrian, we need you to be able to keep her busy, as we get the healer." said Cassiopeia,

"Okay, but do you think she will ever be the same? Also, after this I would like permission to move into number one Privet Drive, as a Property of Malfoy, i need permssion from Lord Malfoy, and only Lucius can provide that for me. It would be perfect for me to use memory enhancing potions to fool the mugles into thinkin that i lived with them all along, and i could fool the old goat's wards, becaus ethe boundry ends only where Chesterton Lane starts, so i would be safe." said Harry.

After getting permission, Harry went to Walburga, and kept her busy. He was actually having a conversation with her, funnily enoughm they were talking about Hogwarts. And Walburga was telling Harry a story about her time at Hogwarts. (Assuming that she was in her Youbg adult self's point of view, seen as Orion died young, followed by Regulus, She felt safest i her young adult stage of life)

"... so then w snuck out and went to the Gryffindor common room and we transfigured everything to hiss and look like snakes, as well as we put a charm on the portrait of the fat lady, a creation of Tom, that made all Gryffindors, who walked out of the door, aggresive, as to lose points. And poor Arthur Weasley, the idiot he was, ended up hitting poor old Professor Merrythought, He lost over eight hundred points for that single transgression. Oh, the old days. So Charlus, how are you and Dorea coming along?" she asked with a soft smile.

How do you answer that? I could like, but then i would dig a hole for myself, so i could also wait and change the subject. But, alas, i was pulled out of my thoughts when Polaris returned with a healer. Harry left the room with Polaris, and they went to his study.

"Hadrian, you are under the impression that i am an Alpha werewolf, where Pollux is a Alpha Royal Vampire. You do know that we are looked down upon, right." Polaris nervously asked.

"Of course Polaris, I believe in unity. And you and Pollux are strong people, it's good to be able to say, 'I personally know a The Alpha werewolf and the Alpha Royal Vampire of house Draconis. I am well aware that you are both consired royalty in Bulgaria, France and Transylvania. So Lord regent Black, i shall be leaving all of the political stuff to you. I will appoint you as my proxy for house Black indefinately. Also, seen as you're Lord Regent Proxy Black, You will become Lord Regent Lestrange. Use your newfound politcal power wisely. Now, onto other things, seeing as i don't have a magical guardian, i am automatically emancipated, which means that i am going to live on my own. Well, i won't be alone, but you get what i mean. I would still have to make appearances at the muggle's house, but apart from that, I'm free. And i am going to finally be a child for a few years. I have decided that I would like to have a few books from the Black library as well as the Slytherin Library, but those i could ask Kreature to get. If that is all, i would like to leave to go to number one privet drive. But before that, I would like to get ingredients from Diagon Alley, as well as pick up my trunk and new wardrobe."

Polaris called Kreature and had him fetch Harry's things with ten of every set of ingredients that they had in Knockturn Alley, with a Golden cauldron and crystal phials. Harry put on one of his new sets of black dress robes, with the white silk dress shirt, and a black over robe. And Harry packed the rest into his trunk.

Harry was now going through the master book at the Black library and picking out books on magical detection, aura reading, master deception as well as mastering the minds arts (Legillimens, Occlumency as well as empathy), Harry was browsing until he came across a very peculiar, hand written book. _Parselmagic for the novice Shadowmage, Light mage and Storm elementist_. So Harry took it. and left the Library.

* * *

Harry met up with all of his guests and had supper, and as he was about to depart, Abraxas looked at him and said;

"You know, Hadrian. If you want, we could go with you, or you could come with us. You really need to have a normal childhood. And Lucius is willing to let you stay at the Manor anytime you want. Just think about it."

And he handed Harry a necklace with a snake coiled around a sword pendant on it. Harry could feel family magic on the pendant. It was a anytime portkey to any Malfoy property he needed access to.

"Keep in touch Hadrian. Oh, and Draco would like to see his cousin soon. Please keep in touch." Said Lucius.

Harry turned around after saying goodbye to everybody, he was about to activate the portkey, when Cassiopeia grabbed onto him and said;

"I'm coming with you."

Harry activated the portkey, and him and Cassiopeia disappeared.

* * *

_**Just a filler. Next Chapter; Hogwarts letter... And Sorting..**_

_**UPDATED 01/12/2013 15:01 PM**_


	10. Finding out Dumbles' plans

Hadrian James Potter was having the time of his life. He was being loved, he was wanted and he was being given what he needed. Family. Harry had decided that when he and Cassiopeia had moved into number one Privet Drive that he would be going back to school, but this time he would be at a very prestigious private school for people that had loads of money, which was o problem for Harry. Harry had also decided to take an excelled speed program, which cost nearly five times the standard fees, but was well worth it. Harry had decided that he would want to finish his muggle subjects before e would go to Hogwarts, which he did. Harry had finished his senior year with A+'s in Mathematics (Higher Grade); Physical science; Advanced Chemistry; Advanced Biology; Accountancy and Business studies. But that didn't mean that harry had forgotten about his magical subjects. Harry had excelled at his magical subjects, such as his parsel magic, which he mastered, in two years, as well as his training to master his shadow mage form, and his metamorphmagus, shapeshifter and animagus forms. Harry had decided that he would only master the form of five animals, being, a Royal Phoenix, a ShadowWalker Wolf Cub, a Green and purple Basilisk, and finally he mastered the form of a simple house cat, a Siamese cat to be exact. He had a brown face with the sunny blonde coat and brown paws, with the most beautiful Green eyes.

* * *

Harry had been receiving weekly updates on the old fool and his cronies, and Harry had new 'dirt' to add to the Little 'Black' book weekly. Harry had also learnt how to act, and how not to act around Dumbledore, from Phineas as well as Headmaster Armando Dippett, who had visited once with Phineas, to decide that he had taken a liking to Harry and had started to help Harry. Harry had learnt that Dumbles loved using the confundus as well as compulsion charms in some cases, and that he would also use legillimency to plant fake feelings of trust and love and 'grandfatherly' thoughts in a person's mind. Harry had also learnt that Dumbledore's gang consisted of all of the Weasley's, the werewolf, Snape, a mudblood named Hermione Granger, Kingsley Shackelbolt, and Nymphadora Black –well Tonks now- (who would have to be spoken too), Emeline Vance, Aberforth Dumbledore, Madame Rosmerta (who was under the imperius,), Minerva McGonagall and Igor Karkeroff. Just to name a few.

Harry had taken to walking around in his cat form and sitting on Cassie's lap, while she would scratch his head. Harry also focussed on trying to help Walburga. She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. This basically deteriorated her memory.

Harry had been making weekly memory altering potions for the muggles and fed it to them, while Cassie kept them under the Imperius curse.

Young Harry had finally learnt how to adapt to his environment and how to become a child again. Cassie had taught Harry how to become an exceptional actor as well as an exceptionally charming young lad. Harry had also started to master his shadow mage form, where he could disappear in the shadow realm, as well as stop time and do what needed to be done.  
Harry had also learnt how to make images out of shadows and Light. And make them quite convincing.

Harry had also mastered two forms, an older version of himself, which he would use when they were traveling as well as a more dodgy character, which he had dubbed Lord Morphin Gaunt II, for when he had to venture into Knockturn alley.

Harry had trained himself to be able to see through glamour's, potions, charms, curses, etc. and also to be able to observe his environment with one look and remember everything. Harry had also learnt not to underestimate anybody. Cassie showed Harry memories of previous house members duelling, fighting, sparring, and fencing and so on. And Harry had learnt a great deal from watching and pointing out everybody's mistakes. Harry had also learnt how to speak perfect and fluent Latin, Gobbledegook, Dutch, Bulgarian, Italian and Welsh. Harry had figured out, that if you are fluent in the language, than your spell casting would be a lot more affective and easier to cast. It wasn't general knowledge, that spells cast in magical languages were stronger and naturally powerful, especially with curse breaking and warding.

Cassiopeia Black was finally happy with her life. The only other time she was so happy, was when she was with Tom, and when she had given birth to Lillith. Cassie spent a lot of time with Harry; they would do almost everything together. Cassie was trying to spend the last of her years with Harry. Cassie knew that Harry would be devastated once she was gone, but she knew that Harry would much rather remember the good times he spent with her.  
Cassie, although she was worried, didn't tell Harry. She personally thought that Harry going to Hogwarts would be a bad idea, especially with people like Albus Dumbledore. Luckily for Cassie, though, Lucius, Abraxas, Polaris, Pollux and House Gaunt and House Potter all have seats on the Hogwarts board of governors. And while Harry was at school, he agreed to let Cassie control his political standing. Harry was sure that Dumbles had someone voting on his behalf as a proxy, but that would all be sorted out soon enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hogwarts Antechamber; July twenty-seven; nineteen-ninety nine;  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the heads chair, awaiting his guests. There were portraits all over the wall of previous headmaster\mistress', among those portraits, was the portrait of Phineas Nigellus and Armando Dippet. They were eager to get the news back to Harry.  
People started to come in, first was a family of identical redheads, Weasley's. Then there was a tall black wizard, Kingsley Shackelbolt, followed by Dedulas Diggle, who was shorter than average with tan skin, followed by the ragged werewolf and the mudblood and her parents, followed by a man with more scars than limbs, with an artificial leg and a fake eye, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, then there was McGonagall who had a very stern look on her face, and finally there was Snape. He had greasy black hair, with a hook like nose and black eyes. He also had a permanent sneer on his face and finally there was Nymphadora Tonks-Black, the blood-traitor. She had pink hair and looked rather childish.

"Welcome, Welcome everybody. I am sure you all know why you are here. The Potter boy is due to start his first year come September. Now I intend on sending Hagrid to fetch him, as we all know, Hagrid blindly follows me, so he will put in a good word for me and bad mouth Slytherin's. So Molly, I will tell Hagrid that he already knows where the entrance to the platform is, while you and your family will wait for him, as soon as you see him, make your way to the platform barrier and help him. He is bound to feel indebt to you. Then Ronald will wait for a few minutes before entering his compartment and becoming 'friends' with him. If all goes according to plan, you will all get triple paid. Remus, thank you for agreeing to becoming the new History teacher, I need you to tell Harry everything you know about his parents and get close to him. Once that happens, then we'll be able to get you more than just new robes. Hermione, you need to act as if you are new to this world and you need to act abused. Nymphadora, is Polaris still head of house? If so than its good, because than we'll be able to keep Sirius in Azkaban for longer. Severus m'boy. I need you to roughen him up. He looks like James so it won't be too hard to hate him. Minerva, I need you to make sure that you tell him that both of his parents were Gryffindor and that they would be proud if he were to be there as well. Okay, everybody except Remus dismissed." Dumbledore said to his arse-lickers.

Remus stayed behind, and waited for Dumbles to speak; "M'boy, we need him to open up to you, so that you can gain his trust as well as put your foot in the door. If we can get a hold of the Potter vote on ICW as well as the Wizengamot. If we have those votes, than we will be able to put our people where we want them. I still owe you twenty million Galleons, while I will give to you at Gringotts on the thirty-first after the will reading of the Potters and Black's. They will no doubt place Harry as Heir, so I need you to say you are going on behalf of Harry, and from there we can take all of the artefacts as well as all of the money and leave it. The boy won't even know. We already know that Nymphadora and Andromeda will not hesitate to give us the keys to their Black Vaults, but there isn't enough money in them. So m'boy, it all counts on you getting this right."

"Sure Headmaster. Thank you for letting me in on this. It was quite difficult to get in with James and Sirius in the first place, but you getting Peter to help as well, did good things for us. Albus, just one question, what if Harry does find out about the money, and then what?"

"I am his magical guardian. He cannot say a word against me, and if he does, then I'll tell the world that he has gone dark. It would be rather easy to do so. All I would be doing s just letting slip that I saw him practise Dark Arts and he's life will be over. As easy as that." Dumbledore casually said.

* * *

Once Phineas and Dippett were done telling Harry their gossip, Harry had written a formal letter to Gringotts, asking that all wills that he is included in be read on July the thirty-first.  
Lord Ragnok,  
I am writing this letter to ask you a favour. I need to have every will that has my name on it, to be read to me on July thirty-first. I will explain more in detail.  
May your gold be everlasting and you sword be forever sharp,  
Lord Hadrian James Potter  
Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Head of the Royal and Supreme House of Black  
Head of the Royal and Supreme House of Gringotts  
Once Harry was done with the letter, he sent it along with Sylvester, told him to wait for a reply. It wasn't even a full ten minutes, when Harry got a reply.

_Young Lord Potter,_  
_Your request has been made, and approved by Lord Ragnok. Here is a list of the following wills that you will attend: _  
_Lord Prince_  
_Lord and Lady Dodge_  
_Lord and Lady Longbottom_  
_Lord and Lady Wellington_  
_Alphard Sirius Black_  
_Anton Draconis_  
_Lucien Greyback_  
_All wills will be read promptly at ten AM. In conference room HJP800631._  
_Signed, _  
_Picklock_  
_Head of Wills and Testaments Gringotts Britain_  
_Lord Ragnok, _  
_Director of Gringotts World-wide_

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to a tapping on his window. He opened the window and the owl flew in and dropped the letter and flew out. Harry picked up the letter, and turned the letter around to see the seal, and found the Hogwarts seal, and immediately knew what it meant.

**_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_**  
**_Order of Merlin, First Class_**  
**_Supreme Mugwump_**  
**_Member of the ICW_**  
**_Chief Warlock_**  
**_Arch Mage_**

**_Dear Mr Potter,_**  
**_You have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we await your owl no later than 31 July._**  
**_Signed,_**  
**_Minerva McGonagall,_**  
**_Deputy Headmistress_**

* * *

Harry only notuced now, that Dumbledore sure was full of himself. 


End file.
